


Curse or Poison?

by Floople_Doople



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, FIRST COMMISSION WORK BABEYYY, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hubert von Vestra, Petra comin in clutch as the voice of reason, alternative title: hubert u DUMBASS, no beta we die like Glenn, not KNOWING that you're pining and pining hard, rated teen for One(1) curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floople_Doople/pseuds/Floople_Doople
Summary: Hubert had been struck by a strange affliction. Clearly it was some curse or poison, albeit one he'd never encountered before. Maybe he would find his answers elsewhere...Or: Hubert has no fuckin clue he's actually in love
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Petra Macneary & Hubert von Vestra
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793260
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Curse or Poison?

**Author's Note:**

> First ever commission fic!! I'm actually rather proud of how this one turned out! ^^

Hubert was fairly certain that something was wrong with him. Scratch that, he was absolutely certain that something was wrong with him. His heart would race at the most inappropriate times, as his face flushed with what must have been a fever as his mental processing ground to a halt. It lasted for ages as well - it had even begun interfering with his work for Lady Edelgard!

There was no doubt that this was the work of some kind of poison, if not a curse - it was a wonder he had not been killed yet with how often he was afflicted. He had yet to find the culprit behind this plot, but rest assured, the moment he found them, he would make them pay  _ dearly _ . It would be sweet justice for the hell they had put him through for the past few months. 

The trouble was that these strange afflictions were  _ random _ \- there was no rhyme or reason to when they’d strike and when they’d fade. If this had been a more common poison like foxglove or monkshood, he'd have had this cured already. Yet none of the symptoms he had been experiencing matched perfectly with any poison he had encountered thus far, leading him to suspect it may be a curse of some kind - if he weren't so irritated by the culprit, he might have asked them how and where they gained the knowledge to afflict him this way, whether by poison or by curse. As it stood now, he'd acquire that information through other means - though that was hardly the point now.

Loathe as he was to admit it, perhaps another member of the strike force would understand what was ailing him. While this certainly wasn’t something Hubert had ever come across, perhaps it was one that one of the others had. 

The first person he endeavored to ask was Petra. Though she had long since proven her loyalty, perhaps whatever was afflicting him was something that came from Brigid. Perhaps this was why Hubert had never encountered it before - as much as Hubert knew about poisons and curses, the information detailing either of those things from foreign countries was unfortunately sparse. 

As he walked about, searching for Petra, he happened to come across Ferdinand in the stables, humming to himself as he brushed his horse’s mane with a soft and gentle smile upon his face. Once again, his heart did that troublesome flutter, and Hubert found what was nearly a smile twitching at his lips before he quickly schooled it into a frown. How troublesome. He needed to get this taken care of quickly. 

After a moment, Ferdinand looked up to see Hubert standing there. For some reason that Hubert could not fathom, Ferdinand actually  _ brightened _ at the sight of Hubert, the soft smile on his face growing into a bigger yet no less genuine one. It made Hubert’s heart twist, which only soured his own mood. Curse whatever was ailing him for ruining what would normally be a rather pleasant sight...though Hubert would never admit such a thing willingly. 

“Ah, Hubert! What brings you to the stables?” Ferdinand asks brightly, warmth flowing freely as he spoke. It was a wonder how, despite everything, Ferdinand still managed to remain such a warm and (goddess, how could he put this?) calming presence. Though truthfully, it would be a fruitless endeavor to try and summarize someone like Ferdinand into mere words. His presence was one that could not be described; his voice, his demeanor, everything about him culminated into the wondrous being that was Ferdinand von Aegir. Somehow, his presence was enough to soothe him - at least, it would have, if not for this blasted ailment.

Hubert swore that the moment he got his hands on whoever had cursed or poisoned him, he would make them pay  _ tenfold _ for the suffering they had caused him.

“Hubert?” Now Ferdinand was staring at him in concern, a small frown replacing the smile that had been there just a moment prior. “Are you alright? You have just been standing there…”

“My apologies, Ferdinand. I was simply lost in thought for a moment. I was wondering if you had seen Petra at all. I was...simply hoping to ask her a question.” For whatever reason, it was a struggle to get the words out, as if whatever was afflicting him chose that moment to coil around his throat and strangle whatever words came out. 

Ferdinand looked rather confused at that. But after a moment, his smile returned (something that Hubert was admittedly glad to see). “Oh, I believe I saw her at the training grounds! She had been hoping to work more on her swordplay, if I am remembering correctly.” 

“I see. Thank you, Ferdinand.” Just as Hubert was about to turn and walk towards the training grounds, Ferdinand spoke again.

“Actually, before you go, may I ask you something as well?” Ferdinand sounded a tad nervous for some reason - it didn’t suit him.

“Of course. What is it that you wished to ask?” 

“There is no need to look so worried Hubert!” Ferdinand had said with a laugh, as Hubert felt his face heat up. Another cursed effect of this ailment of his. “I was simply hoping to ask if we could actually meet later today for tea. I had something I wished to tell you then.”

“...Alright. I don’t see why not. Will we be meeting at the usual place?” Hubert began walking away then, more than a little curious as to what Ferdinand wished to tell him.

“Indeed. I hope you find Petra!”

Luckily for Hubert, Petra was indeed in the training grounds. He approached her swiftly, hoping to get this done and over with as quickly as possible.

“Petra. I need to ask you something immediately,” Hubert said firmly, seemingly startling Petra quite a bit.

“What is it you are wanting to ask?” Petra had paused in her training, simply staring at him in confusion. 

And thus Hubert detailed what had been ailing him, every single troublesome symptom before asking if Petra knew anything that could possibly cause symptoms such as these. Petra had opened her mouth, as if to say something, closed it, before speaking.

“...Hubert, are you sure that these feelings are not love?”

_ Love?  _ How on earth could it possibly be love? These were very serious symptoms! For him to be in love, he’d have to be spending an inordinate amount of time around someone if these symptoms were truly only for them!

Although...he had been spending an awful lot of time around...Ferdinand...hadn’t he…?   


**_Fuck._ **


End file.
